


By the Light of the Fire

by Lasaintepoutine



Category: One Step From Eden (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Feelings, Hand Jobs, My First AO3 Post, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasaintepoutine/pseuds/Lasaintepoutine
Summary: By the light of the fire, things seem safer, and it's been so long since he's had any sort of attention.
Relationships: Shiso (One Step from Eden)/Violette (One Step from Eden)





	By the Light of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic on this website! No one ever writes about these two, so I did.

She approached him with a mischievous smile on her lips. She was up to no good, that he could tell. No matter how good he got at reading people, this particular woman was always a mystery to him. It must’ve been because she was a performer, or maybe he was simply unable to get her. He’d rather it be the former, if only for his ego.

She finally reached him and, in one swift move, took off his glasses and pulled down his collar. ‘Of course she’d do that...’ he thought to himself. She’d never liked how he always hid his face. No matter how many times he’d told her he preferred his face covered, she ignored it. He wasn’t as bothered with it as he had been at first, but it was still annoying.

“Violette, why do you keep doing that?” He asked half-heartedly, since he already knew the answer.

“I like your face. It’s nice.” She answered, as always.

They had had this conversation many times since they first met on the battlefield after facing each other. For some reason, Violette had insisted that they stay together until they reached Eden (or died trying, as was very much possible). Shiso had been reluctant, of course. Sure, they knew each other, but he was always more comfortable alone. He’d always kept to himself before then and he hadn’t planned on that changing after the war. But there he was, travelling alongside another person, a talkative and cheerful one at that. It was wildly out of character for him, but he somehow couldn’t leave her.

He guessed it wasn’t so bad after all, having a familiar face to interact with.

A familiar face with very attractive features he couldn’t keep his eyes from looking at.

———

It was time for a well-deserved break from the almost non-stop battle that was the way to Eden. Shiso had lit the fire and both of them had plopped down in front of it, taking out their food and drinks to eat. Violette was fiddling with her violin, tending to it with the care one would normally reserve for a human. Meanwhile, Shiso had finished his food and was cleaning his gun. In some way, they were quite similar.

It seemed Violette had seen him staring at her because she shot him a smile. He looked away, pretending to pay attention to his gun, which was almost perfectly clean. It was his baby and he knew better than to get it dirty in the first place. His daily maintenance was barely needed.

“I think it’s clean now.” Violette said, breaking the silence. Her tone was playful; she knew Shiso was just pretending to be busy.

“I guess.” He said, putting it back in its holster.

He barely noticed her sitting down next to him, her violin put away neatly. She flashed him a smile when he gave her a confused look.

“Why do you stick with me?” He asked, preferring to gaze at the fire rather than to face her.

“I guess I like you?” She replied, also looking at the fire. “We have more chances to get to Eden if we stick together anyway. I like to think we make a decent team.”

He glanced at her. The way the fire illuminated her face was almost mesmerizing. No wonder she had so many fans; she was as beautiful as her music.

“Yeah, but why me? I kill people for a living. That’s not exactly a great thing.” He said.

“But I know you. I know I would be dead already if you had wanted to kill me.” She retorted. He would have to admit she was right.

She turned towards him and grabbed his arm, smiling when he turned to face her himself. Something about her eyes made him gulp hard.

“There’s something nice about not being alone, even after the war. Some sort of hope that things will get better.” It sounded sweet and he almost wanted to believe it, but something pessimistic in the back of his head was telling him it wasn’t true. He had never been the hopeful type.

But in the light of the fire, it didn’t seem so unlikely anymore.

She scooted closer, raising a hand to cup his cheek and he didn’t flinch or budge. It would be a lie to say he didn’t want this too, after all.

When she closed the distance between them and kissed him, he kissed back, ignoring the burning of his cheeks and the voice in the back of his head screaming at him to stop. He knew what this would lead to and he wasn’t ready for it at all.

The memories of the last time they interacted like this filled his head. Last time, they’d been drunk, so it was easy to blame it on the alcohol. But now, they were as sober as they could get, yet their lips were clashing together and he was pulling her in his lap.

They briefly parted for breath and he couldn’t bear to look at her face. Her eyes, filled with a hunger he’d never really seen before, bore into him, forcing him to break his usual composure.

“I want to do this again.” She whispered, “If we die tomorrow, we’ll die happy.”

‘Oh god.’ He thought.

She kissed him again, sliding off the cloak from his shoulders. She pressed her body against his, enjoying the groan he let out. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling helpless in her embrace as she ravished his mouth with hers.

Last time, they hadn’t been so desperate. Now, she was giving him barely enough time to think. His mouth was on her neck, on her shoulders, like he was on autopilot. She dug her fingers into his hair, pulling on it and making his head spin.

The noises coming out of her were almost too much for him. Every kiss, every bite made her react. He ground up against her instinctively, which she took as an invitation to push him down on the ground. It was her turn to ruin him.

So far, he’d been relatively calm, keeping his composure and staying in control of his emotions. She was determined to break that and she started by unbuttoning his shirt as fast as she could, untying his belt and tossing it aside. His chest was littered with scars, there were some new ones that weren’t there last time. She smirked and dove down, biting down on his collarbone, running her hands along the scars on his chest and feeling the touch-starved skin shiver under her fingers.

He was slowly coming undone under her skillful touch. He hadn’t been so much as looked at in this way in so long, of course he was sensitive. Violette still thought it was almost too easy. She’d expected a bit more resistance, protests even, but he really did seem like he was desperate for any sort of attention.

Or maybe it was because it was her? Maybe he craved her body that much? Maybe her fame was getting to her head...

It didn’t matter in the moment. She had him under control and she was certain that at this point, she could do anything she wanted to him. She wouldn’t stop until he was covered in her lipstick marks.

Slowly, she unzipped her dress and pulled it down, revealing her breasts. The air was cold, but she welcomed the sensation. The way Shiso looked at them told her she would be getting warm very soon.

As if he was reading her mind, he pulled her down and buried his face in her bosom, kissing and nipping at the skin with an enthusiasm that was rarely seen in him. His pace was relentless, filled with a hunger that made her want him so much more. His clumsy and calloused fingers felt like heaven on the soft skin of her breasts. He kept at it for a while, no doubt leaving marks that would be noticeable the next day. However, Violette didn’t mind. It’s not like anyone would even see them.

She gently pulled him off her by the hair, smiling at the whine he let out at being forcibly denied. His flushed face looked gorgeous in the warm light of the fire, his half lidded eyes pleading silently for some more attention from her expert hands.

She took her sweet time unbuttoning his pants, enjoying the way he was almost begging her to hurry up and just touch him. He was far from the stoic hit man she was used to, but discovering that side of him was a pleasant experience. Who knew such a serious man could melt like this under the right circumstances?

Finally, she took off his pants and underwear, smiling at the view of his fully erect member. She licked her lips, running her finger up his length to gauge his reaction. He inhaled sharply, his fingers digging in the soil under them in an attempt to control himself. However, it wasn’t enough to ground him when she fully grasped him and he let out a surprised moan, followed by a swear. Violette took note of that and started stroking up and down, excited to hear more of those lovely sounds from him. She leaned in to kiss his neck and he dug his fingers in her hair, gasping in her embrace.

Her hat fell down on the ground, but she barely noticed.

With her experienced fingers, it was easy to play him. Every movement of her hand stole a bit more self control from him. Every kiss and bite seemed to add to the fire in the pit of his stomach. Little by little, his reactions became louder. She could feel him tensing up under her.

‘Ah.’ She thought. He was close.

She let go of his erection, not wanting him to finish quite yet. After all, they’d barely started. The pathetic whine he let out when she removed her hand was nothing short of adorable and Violette couldn’t help but let out a muffled laugh.

“Why did you stop?” He asked. He had a bit of drool dripping down his chin, it was kinda cute.

“I need to get off too, you know?” She replied in a playful tone, already slipping of her panties.

Shiso felt rude suddenly. Sex was a two people affair (at least it was right now), of course she’d want to feel good too. And by the look of her underwear, she was quite aroused. The fact that it was his fault was enough to make his head spin. He wasn’t used to people thinking of him like that. She was a celebrity, so she was probably very familiar with that. Him, on the other hand, was entirely un equipped to deal with that sort of attention. The fact that Violette wanted him that bad was euphoric, and even a bit heartwarming. He wasn’t so undesirable after all.

« Mind if I sit on your face? » She asked. He gulped, nodding and laying his head back down on the ground.

She scooted in and lifted up her skirt to facilitate his access. She plopped down gently, trying not to suffocate him under her weight. He took a hold of her thighs and went to town immediately, following her directions with enthusiasm. He was quite skilled, which made Violette briefly wonder about how many times he’d done this. She didn’t have much time to think though, as Shiso was making it very hard for her to focus on anything other than how amazing she felt. With some more enthusiastic licking and expert stimulation, she finally came.

After coming down from the high of her orgasm, she got off of him, legs trembling slightly. She looked down at him, feeling herself getting wet again at the wonderful sight of his face. His lips were covered in her fluids and he was flushed the most beautiful of color. She helped him wipe off his mouth with a cloth, noting with a smile that he wasn’t refusing her help or protesting. Normally, he always wanted to do things by himself, but it seemed like his pride had worn out.

“You did great!” She said, complimenting his skills. He looked at the fire, obviously embarrassed at her attention. He wasn’t a prude, but something about Violette was making him blush from more than pure arousal.

Speaking of arousal, his was still waiting to be taken care of. He sat back up, but Violette gently pushed him back on the ground. It was obvious that she wasn’t done with him. She straddled him and asked him if he’d found any condoms while looting. He nodded, wondering what they’d have done if he didn’t have any, and reached for his pants, where he’d put any seemingly useful thing he’d find. He pulled out a condom and opened it, relieved to find it unbroken and in good condition.

He put it on, feeling Violette’s eyes burning into him. It was the moment of truth.

She positioned herself, then slowly lowered her body onto his length, letting out a satisfied sigh once she hit the base. It was a nice size, fairly comfortable inside her. She placed Shiso’s trembling hands on her hips and started to move up and down, slowly at first, to get adjusted, then a bit faster. The spectacle of her riding him was breathtaking. He was completely hypnotized by her bouncing form, his head filled with a thick fog of pleasure. He’d soon started muttering words such as « Please » or « fuck », biting his lips in order to keep his voice down. He wasn’t a loud man, but doing this, being finally touched after months of loneliness, it was almost too much. His hands held onto her hips for dear life, like he would drown in his own feelings if he were to let go.

Violette seemed almost as lost in the pleasure as he was, with her head tilted back and her gratuitous sounds. Her enthusiasm was a big turn on for Shiso and it didn’t take long before they switched position. He was now on top, pounding into her with desperation and panting hard, her nails digging into his back and leaving red marks. She was kissing his neck and bitting aggressively, almost hard enough to make it unpleasant, but Shiso was too lost in his pleasure to care about it.

It didn’t take long for both of them to finish, climaxing almost in tandem and moaning each other’s names in unison.

Shiso collapsed on top of Violette, who pushed him off after catching her own breath to get up and do her business. Apocalypse or not, she wasn’t about to catch a UTI. She came back after a short while, laying back down next to him and finally falling asleep with his arm around her.


End file.
